His Foreign City
by r2mich2
Summary: Jean is dragged into the horse industry unwillingly by his sister when she starts taking lessons but an interest soon begins to grow in the horse world as Jean meets horse and farm owner Marco Bodt. (Horseback Riding AU, JeanMarco, Eruri, YumiKuri, Reibert, Armin/Annie, EreMika, Petra/Auruo, etc)


_**Alright so I wanted to write this because I'm a rider myself and I just wanted to take these guys and put them into my own little world so. AHA it happened. Anyway, any terminology you do not get, PLEASE ASK ME. I will link pictures and tell you all about it. Don't be afraid.**_

_**Pairings: Jean/Marco, Erwin/Levi, Eren/Mikasa, Annie/Armin, Reiner/Bertholdt, Christa/Ymir, Petra/Auruo, etc**_

_**Warnings: Excessive horses, Kawaii as frick Marco, OC little sister, children using the word stupid.**_

* * *

"Jeaaan, you have to watch me today. You never come to the barn!" Rose complained from the passenger's seat. Jean briefly wondered why he let his little sister up front anyhow. If their mom found out, they'd likely get grounded. Even if Jean was twenty-three years old, he wouldn't dare fight his mom's authority.

Reluctant to agree, Jean did so anyway. He hated being near the horses. His sister had begged for years to take riding lessons and now she was, after much convincing. Jean had opted out the second she started, only doing so much as driving her to her lessons and then leaving to go elsewhere while she rode.

His sister had been complaining to their parents for a while about it. She'd only been taking around a month of lessons so far and was far from doing anything interesting on a horse. If he was going to watch her ride, then he'd do so when it might actually be entertaining, (or in reality something that would give him a heart attack). Their parents thought otherwise and made him promise to stay and watch or face the consequences. His sister didn't need to know that though.

He figured that at least he could fiddle around on his phone for the hour his sister would be sitting on the back of a horse, learning how to steer and do whatever it is they do.

"I'm not helping you with anything." He warned sourly as he pulled off onto the long driveway that let back to the barn. Flanking either side of the driveway were pastures of horses and ponies grazing on the green grass like they did every day.

Rose only huffed in her seat, holding the little black helmet in her hands. She was already wearing a pair of paddock boots and riding pants to go with them. Customarily any kid who would just start riding horses wouldn't buy much of anything else until they learned more. Half-chaps were usually the next thing, helping cover the rider's calves to increase friction and better able them to ride.

Jean was glad his parents were paying for her new obsession. Horseback riding was one of the most expensive sports out there. Horses could range from prices in the hundreds to the tens of thousands depending on breeding or whatever it was that made them special. Jean just remembered cringing at the prices he saw when he surfed the website for the barn his sister was riding at for the address. The place was primarily for the training and breeding of horses but there were also lessons for intermediate to beginner riders.

Not only were the horses expensive but so were feeding them and boarding them anywhere. Saddles and bridles were fashioned from expensive leathers and the boots could get pretty pricy as well. The entire sport was designed for the wealthy if Jean had to say anything about it.

All the while, his sister seemed to enjoy what little lessons she'd taken so far. She often rambled on about her trainer being really nice and always helping her out. She'd taken lessons from Petra Ral for the past few weeks but sometimes there would be a fellow trainer there or Petra would be at a horse show and she'd need a substitute trainer for the day. Rose didn't like 'Mister Bossard' who had substituted for Petra one weekend.

Jean wondered what was so great about riding. He didn't like horses at all. It was something to do with a nickname he'd received in middle school that hung with him all the way through college. Now that he'd graduated with a business degree, he was trying to get by and find a worthwhile job and forgot the nickname and those who called him it.

Fixing his eyes on the large barn that he'd seen only a handful of times before, Jean pulled up into the parking lot and parked next to a large Dodge ram that was obviously meant for moving large supplies or pulling one of the many trailers parked near a tool shed.

Rose had unlocked her door and slid out of the car excitedly, running off to go to the barn was fast as possible. Jean watched her go in slightly annoyance before getting out and stepping onto the gravel parking lot. There were several other trucks or otherwise barn vehicles parked around the area and Jean felt a little self-conscious about his relatively new Mazda 3.

Deciding to follow in the steps of his sister, Jean made his way from the parking lot over to the large main barn. It was a large wooden barn, painted a forest-y green color with white accents around the windows and doors. He'd seen the place before but he'd never actively committed it to memory.

He stepped into the barn, finding himself standing on concrete flooring and in the middle of an aisle way. Rose was standing next to a doorway, staring up at a large white board with times, names, and what he guessed to be the names of horses. At the top it red, "Lessons".

Jean wandered over the few steps, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rose was scheduled to ride with Petra Ral at 3:40 on a horse named Bella. Rose seemed to be pretty excited about riding the pony and the second that Jean was within reach, she took hold of his shirt and dragged him along. "Come meet Bella!" She insisted.

Rose was nothing if not a persistent child. She may not ask for his help at all but she would definitely plan to get him as close as possible to the furry beasts that were equine animals.

What Jean didn't expect was to get pulled up to one of the many stalls lining the aisle way to stare at a short, fat, and furry pony. Bella was a dark brown color, (bay as Rose would correct him later), and she had a black mane and tail. Three of its legs were white, (socks as Rose would also correct him later), and it was chunky if anything. The pony had to be only four and a half feet tall, (13 hands and two inches to be specific), and it had one blue eye while the other was brown.

Jean was stuck watching the thing as Rose ran off to find someone to help her tack up her pony. Rose didn't officially know how to put the saddle and everything on yet apparently and she was still in need of help to do so.

Glaring down at the fuzzy monster in front of him like it had done him wrong, Jean vaguely listened as Rose ran around calling for Miss Petra. Instead she received an answer from what seemed to be a male voice and Jean turned to look.

"Marco! Do you know where Miss Petra is?" Rose asked a tall male who was holding a lanky looking horse. It was clear the male was taller than Jean, even from so far away. "Petra is still teaching one of her last students, Rose. What do you need help with?" The guy named Marco responded.

Rose pointed down the aisle towards where Jean was standing, staring in at the runt of a pony. "I need help tacking up." Rose explained anxiously. While Jean couldn't see from the odd lighting, he knew Marco was smiling.

"Here, let me put away Bentley and I'll help you." Marco offered and Rose nodded her head and stood back as Marco took the younger horse into a stall. In moments he was disappearing through a doorway to return with a small saddle and girth in his hands. Rose was holding what looked to be like a bridle and saddle pad in her hands as well and the two of them walked back down the aisle to Bella's stall.

Closer up and now in better lighting, Jean could finally look at the guy named Marco. He had short black, cropped hair and freckles. His eyes were an amber color and strong features. He seemed to be Jean's age, maybe slightly older, and was pretty well built from handling large animals and hay bales every day.

Jean felt pretty flimsy in the male's presence. If the guy wanted, he could probably snap Jean in half and eat him for breakfast the next day without a thought to the wind.

"Marco, this is my stupid brother Jean!" Rose introduced, gesturing a free hand towards Jean. Jean instantly soured at her words and flicked her in the head once. "Just because I let you say the word stupid doesn't mean you get to call me stupid." Jean scolded her.

Rose was instantly rubbing her head where Jean had flicked her. "This is Marco. He trains horses." She muttered and Marco shifted the saddle and girth to one hand before sticking out one to shake Jean's.

"Hi. Rose has told me a lot about you." Marco greeted kindly, a smile on his face as though he were happy to be meeting new people. Jean shook his hand once, almost disturbed by the amount of strength in Marco's handshake. The guy could probably lift twice his weight without a blink of an eye.

Jean nodded his head. "Jean Kirschstein." He greeted back awkwardly.

Marco grinned once before setting the saddle down on a saddle rack. "Rose, you've still got to _groom_ the pony. You don't want her to be dirty." He teased Jean's sister lightly, ruffling the eight year old's hair. Rose made a noise of distaste as she slunk off to go and find some brushes.

Marco took that time to turn back to Jean. "You're not one for horses, I take it?" He asked and Jean shook his head. Marco seemed to take that as a clue to why. "Are you afraid of them?" He asked genuinely though Jean still took some offense to the question.

"They can do a lot of damage." Jean answered gruffly.

Marco shrugged. "They can also do a lot to help." He commented truthfully just as Rose had returned with an assortment of brushes and combs in her arms. Marco quickly helped her sort them out, placing them all in a row and reminding her which ones to use first and why.

Within no time, Rose and Marco had placed the saddle on the fat pony and were putting the girth on. "Now remember, you want to be able to fit your hand under the girth but it can't be too loose or your saddle will slide when you're riding. Did Petra teach you?" Marco reminded and asked as he helped Rose cinch up the girth.

Rose nodded her head and after they had the girth properly put on with the saddle, she went to fetch the bridle. "This part is always hard for me. The horses won't open their mouths for me!" She complained as she scurried back into the stall with Marco and Bella.

Marco seemed to smile at that and leaned down to help Rose. "Here, I'll teach you a little trick." He said as he held the bridle up to the pony's face, reaching around and holding it so he could easily pull it over the pony's ears once the bit was inside.

Rose jumped in place with enthusiasm. "Yes, please!" She practically begged and Marco waved for her to come around to watch from the front with his free hand. Rose obeyed and Jean watched expectantly from the outside of the stall for whatever trick it was.

"Sometimes when a horse doesn't want to open their mouth, you stick your finger inside the side and rub their gums or their tongue to get them to open up." He explained as he slid a thumb in the pony's mouth right at the corner and pushed on Bella's gums. She instantly opened her mouth and he was able to slide the bit in.

Rose was more confused and disgusted than thankful at that point. She had been uttering gibberish along the lines of 'ew' as she watched Marco. Jean cringed in both disgust and slight horror. "Won't they bite you?" He asked from the other side of the stall bars.

Marco shook his head and looked towards the fellow adult. "Horses don't have teeth right there. They have some in the front to bite grass and then more in the back. There's a large gap you can touch without ever getting bitten." He explained lifting up the pony's lip to show the side of the pony's gums. It was true, there was a large gap.

"Otherwise, where would the bit go?" He grinned again. He did make sense, but for any kid that was both a little scary and weird. Rose would have to try it a few times before she'd get used to it and Marco knew it.

Just when he was about to slide the bridle off and make Rose try, a woman's voice called from the opposite end of the hallway. "Marco!"

Marco instantly straightened, handing the reigns to Rose and then stepped out of the stall to look down the aisle at a woman who was now standing in the barn. "Oh there you are!" The lady said in a thankful tone, jogging over to the taller male.

"Reiner and Bertholdt are here with the grain delivery. They said you called." The woman said as she walked over. She was a little younger than Marco, much shorter, and had long blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

Marco nodded his head and looked back to Rose and Jean. "Rose, Petra is in the large outdoor ring. She should be finished up her previous lesson pretty soon so go wait outside for her and let her know you're here." He instructed and Rose nodded her head from the doorway of the stall.

Then Marco and the shorter woman disappeared out the side of the barn to go meet the feed deliverers. Rose didn't seem to falter ad the disappearance of the taller male and pushed the stall door all the way open, leading the pony she was going to ride down the aisle to the same exit.

On the way there, Jean noticed a large entrance way to what seemed to be an indoor riding ring. There were a few jumps set up inside that Jean wondered if his sister would eventually get to jump over. He didn't quite know when that would be but he figured she would.

Stepping out of the way of a sporty looking barn cat, Jean followed his sister and the pony towards the outdoor ring where Miss Petra was teaching her last lesson before Rose.

A high school student was riding on a large chestnut horse and trotting over some cross rail jumps. Petra Ral was instructing from the middle of the ring, a water bottle in hand as the woman pivoted on her heels to watch the girl ride. Every few moments she'd say some constructive criticism or praise the girl.

After a few more times over the jump, Petra raised a hand. "Alright! That's much better. I think we'll end it on that note." She said to the student and the girl nodded and thanked her.

Petra then made her way to the end of the ring, coming to meet Rose at the gate and let her in. "Hello, Rose! Did you get help tacking up?" She asked and Rose nodded her head. "Marco helped me." Jean's sister explained and Petra grinned.

Petra then helped Bella and Rose over to the mounting block, letting the girl mount the pony and then telling her to go walk around for a little bit.

Rose nodded her head and began steering the fat pony in the direction of the high school student and her large horse. Petra watched Rose for a few moments before walking to the side of the ring where Jean was standing. "You must be her brother." Petra smiled, standing next to him on the opposite side of the fence.

"I assume you own the farm?" He asked after nodding his head. Petra instantly laughed and shook her head.

She leaned her back against the fencing and watched Rose walk around again. "No, no, I'm only here a couple days a week to train some kids. Marco Bodt owns the farm. I don't know if you've met him?"

Jean glanced back towards the barn where he could see three men, including Marco, moving grain bags into what he guessed to be a storage room or a feed room. He nodded his head once, now making the connection that the freckled male owned the farm. He didn't seem like it. Usually you'd think some old fellow owned a big farm like Marco's.

"I work up at another facility thirty minutes from here. Marco just has me come in and teach lessons for some of the younger kids since Christa needs time to train the ponies and take them up to some shows." Petra explained.

Jean didn't know who Christa was but he assumed it to be the blond who had come to get Marco earlier. "I didn't think I'd meet you here. Rose tells me you're against the whole 'horses' thing. What spurred the sudden arrival?" Petra asked.

Rose waved at Jean from the back of her pony on the other side of the ring. "Rose kept complaining to our parents." He responded back in an annoyed tone and Petra rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll like it." She said in a knowing tone but Jean highly doubted her. However, there was something endearing about the barn. There seemed to be a lot of people associated with the place and he could see people pulling up into the parking lot and leaving at random. It was a happening place.

Petra moved back towards the center of the ring, bidding her previous student farewell as the girl had finished cooling down her horse and went to leave the room.

Jean found a seat under the shade of a tree on a bench and pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures as evidence that he was there in case his parents asked, and then fiddled around on his Facebook app. Thirty minutes into the lesson, there was a little commotion back up at the barn and Jean could see the same blond girl trying to calm down a spooked horse.

In the ring, Petra had Rose stand still and she was about ready to go help the blond girl as she tried calming down the animal but Marco was there within seconds as if from seemingly nowhere.

Jean watched as Marco took the lead away from the blond girl and reached out to the horse. He must have said something because the horse calmed down considerably the second he touched the bridge of its nose, rubbing its muzzle calmly.

The horse snorted loudly a few times as if to still question the apparent danger but Marco had calmed her down and began leading her back to the field that the girl had gone to take the horse from.

Petra and Rose resumed their lesson but Jean still watched Marco even as he was done turning the horse back out and walked back towards his barn. The male seemed to be some sort of horse whisperer. He'd been able to calm down the horse just by touching it and saying a few words.

The rest of Rose's lesson continued without a hitch and soon enough Petra was helping Rose untack Bella and turn her out in her respective field with the other mares.

Jean didn't see much more of Marco until they were leaving. The freckled horseback rider was talking to someone at their truck when Jean and Rose settled back into their car to leave. Rose kept talking about how she was so happy she'd gotten to trot some more than the last time she rode.

They then began pulling out of the farm, when Marco turned to wave the two of them goodbye during the middle of his conversation with the person he was talking to. Jean barely caught a glimpse but he could see a short black haired male turn to look at them leaving as well.

Rose waved goodbye excitedly as they began driving down the driveway again. Soon enough they were pulling past the large entrance to the barn where the sign reading 'Three Walls Manor' sat with a small statue of a fox.

The drive home was filled with Jean's sister ranting about ponies and their colors and what she was learning each time she went to a lesson. While Jean didn't necessarily think that the horses were the coolest thing, he did somehow find that he'd enjoyed himself. Despite being a grump, spending time in the barn made him feel like he was visiting a foreign city and Marco Bodt was the mysterious leader of it all.

Petra Ral had been nice enough and Jean had thought she was a good teacher for Rose, but she wasn't nearly as intriguing as Marco Bodt had been. Not only that, but the guy was some sort of mystery. How he came to be the owner of such a large farm was something Jean wanted to know. No twenty-something year would build a barn up from the ground like that within a few years.

The connections Marco had, however unknown to Jean, were stronger and older than something made up in a short period of time.

"When is your next lesson?" Jean asked, looking to his sister in the passenger's seat. Rose looked to him, almost surprised that he was the first one to ask. She figured he wouldn't plan to go if at all possible. But maybe he'd enjoyed himself?

Rose thought for a moment before smiling. "Next Tuesday after school."

Jean stopped the car in their driveway. He'd been prepared to move out into a new apartment for a while but his parents wouldn't let him until he found a job. Staying at home at his age was unspeakable but it did have its perks. No feeding yourself or having to do your own laundry.

"I'll take you." He stated, knowing that his family would look at him oddly for the offer. Maybe it was the wonder of entering a world that belonged to the people who rode horses every day and spent their lives in a time just a little behind the present.

Maybe it was Marco Bodt that intrigued him. Altogether he'd never quite know what made him offer to drive his sister to her next lesson. But in hindsight, Jean wouldn't regret it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys, more soon!**_


End file.
